Sorry for the love
by Ryna Hitsune
Summary: Len sama Rin itu temen tapi musuh. Len ceritanya jenius banget disini, sampe-sampe ngalahin Luka; si ketua kelas, sedangkan Rin... Well, yeah... ...Rated T! Minor vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all di Chapter 1…

Maaf kalo banyak typo, garing, gaje, de el el…

VOCALOID bukan punya ane, tapi punya yang punya, tapi yang punya bukan ane #apaini

Well, enjoy!

* * *

"WOIIII! SENE LO!" teriak seorang cewe bernama Rin itu sambil berlari mengejar seorang cowo,

"OGAAAH! SINI TANGKEP GUE KALO LO BISA!" balas seorang cowo bernama Len yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Rin,

"OOOOOOOOIIII, GUE SERIUS! BALIKIN 'ANU'-NYA GUE!" teriak Rin,

"GA BAKAL! GUE MAU 'NGITU'-IN 'ANU' LU!" balas Len,

"AWAS LU KALO BUKA-BUKA 'ITU'-NYA! LU JUGA GA BOLEH 'NGITU'-IN 'ANU' GUE!" balas Rin,

"Weweweh, ini halamannya lagi disapu… Lagian ini apaan sih itu itu anu anu ni anak pada…" kata seorang petugas kebersihan sambil menyetop Len dan Rin,

"ITU, ANU, BB GUE DICOLONG SAMA TUH ANAK SATU!" teriak Rin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Len,

"YES! Oke, gue balikin neh bb lu," balas Len sambil melempar ringan bb-nya Rin ke tangan Rin, Rin dengan segera membuka bbm-nya, wah… ternyata udah dibajak sama Len…

"WANCOL!" teriak Rin kaget setelah melihat bahwa Len telah men-chat (dengan bb-nya Rin tentunya) sang ketua kelas; Luka dengan sebuah "Eh, gue sebenernya suka sama lo… Mau ga jadi pacar gue?" , parahnya si Luka udah nolak, hancur sudah popularitas Rin di sekolah,

_Eeeeh, sori! Gue dibajak Len! _ketik Rin panik, setelah itu Rin langsung memarahi Len habis-habisan, Len cuma nyengir,

"Ting!" Luka pun membalas chatnya Rin, tulisannya :

_Tau kok, udah biasa 'kan kalian main bajak-bajakan… Jangan lupa ya, besok ada ulangan matematika, IPS, sama PR Biologi… Jangan main terus, tapi belajar juga... Well, kalo Len boleh lah main, nilainya dia udah… bagus banget… orz_

Yah, Rin malah diceramahin panjang lebar sama Luka, yep, disini si Len ceritanya udah kayak anak jenius sampe nilainya ngalahin ketua kelas, sedangkan Rin… ya… begitulah…

_Iye iye… _ketik Rin ke Luka,

"Udah ya, kalo kalian mau main-main jangan di halaman, mau disapu…" kata sang petugas kebersihan,

"Hmm…" gumam Len sambil menoleh ke arah Rin,

"Apa?" tanya Rin ketus,

"Udahan ya Rin, mainnya… Gue mau belajar," jawab Len, Rin langsung melototin Len,

"Udahan ya Len, gue mau belajar juga," balas Rin, Rin pun langsung berbalik untuk pulang, Len pun mengikuti Rin… Karena tidak enak merasa diikuti, Rin segera menambah kecepatan berjalannya agar ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat, eh… Taunya si Len makin cepet juga jalannya, malah tau-tau si Len udah di depan Rin,

"Ugh," gumam Rin merasa dikalahkan dalam sebuah lomba jalan cepet, Rin pun menambah kecepatannya lagi, Len malah jadi tambah cepet,

"Oi, jalan jangan cepet-cepet dong!" sahut Rin,

"Hm? Gue biasa jalan kayak gini kok," balas Len santai,

"Huff…" hela Rin sambil berjalan dengan lebih cepat, Len juga menambah kecepatannya, dan entah kenapa pada akhirnya mereka berdua jadi lomba lari…

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan, rumahnya Rin di kanan, kalo Len di maju lagi terus ke kiri,

"Oke, udahan ye," kata Len sambil melambaikan tangannya dan lanjut berjalan ke depan, Rin langsung cemberut ngos-ngosan sambil melototin Len yang makin menjauh, lalu Rin pun menghela nafas dan menuju pulang ke rumahnya…

Sesampainya di rumah, Rin langsung mengganti bajunya dan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya yang empuknya bener-bener dah bikin ngantuk… Ia pun lalu memasang earphone dan mencoblos colokannya ke lubang bb-nya… sebuah lagu pun segera terdengar olehnya,

"KYAAAAHH~~ YOUSEI TEIKOKUUU~~~!" teriaknya dalam hati, yep, Rin itu otaku, fans berat Yousei Teikoku, Mirai Nikki, dan Gasai Yuno… Singkatnya, dia demen yandere… (sama seperti author #plak)

Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh chatnya sang ketua kelas; Luka, kalo besok ada ulangan Mat, IPS, sama PR Biologi…

"Oiya… Besok banyak tugas…" pikir Rin lesu, ia pun langsung pergi menuju meja belajarnya… Tentunya sambil masih mendengarkan lagu Yousei Teikoku yang daritadi sudah ia putar, setelah itu ia pun membuka buku Biologi untuk mengerjakan PRnya…

"…Apa pula ini…" pikir Rin seraya ia mencermati soal-soal Uji Kompetensi yang tertera di buku cetak Biologi-nya itu, setelah 5 menit mengerjakan PRnya, Rin pun menutup bukunya…

"OKE! Udah 5 nomor selesai! Sisanya nanti tanya temen!" kata Rin bangga + banget, tiba-tiba…

"AHAHAHAAHAH!" terdengar suara seseorang tertawa sadis, Rin langsung melihat ke arah HPnya dan terlihat ada sebuah SMS masuk, ia pun membacanya, dan lagu Yousei Teikoku-nya pun kembali terdengar… (Readers, itu tadi ringtone, suara ketawanya siapa? Gasai Yuno tentunya! x3 #dor)

_From : Len_

_Uit, udah belajar belum? Gw bosen nih. SMS-an yu .3. /_

Karena Rin juga bosen setengah idup, belum belajar Mat ataupun IPS dan PRnya juga belum selesai, ia pun membalasnya :

_Ok, jawaban PR bio apa aja?_

*SEND*

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah SMS baru dari Len :

_Lu kasih tau nomor yang lu gabisa berapa aja, nanti gw jawab… Gw lagi baek hati neh…_

Rin langsung senyum tiba-tiba, namun setelah itu ia menyadari bahwa ada 2 halaman di SMS itu, alias di halaman 1 spasinya panjang banget, lalu… tertera di halaman kedua…

_Oh, btw… satu nomor goceng._

Rin langsung cemberut dan merasa ditipu, lalu ia pun membalas :

_Baek hati apaan?! Gila aja satu nomor goceng, gw udah seneng-seneng baca halaman 1, eh tau-tau di halaman 2 lu ngerusak kesenangan gw D: Kuker ah ngasih spasi panjang-panjang =_=_

*SEND*

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul SMS baru dari Len :

_:P_

…Cuma emote melet, Rin pun membalas lagi :

_Oi, bbm-an aja, SMS mahal…_

*SEND*

**Saat ini beberapa readers pasti baru sadar kalo di saat-saat pertama udah muncul bb, tapi komunikasinya masih SMS, dan sekarang readers tersebut pasti senyum-senyum sendiri merasa dibodohin… (#plak)**

Langsung saja muncul bbm baru dari Len… Berikut chat mereka :

_Len : Nah nih udah noh_

_Rin : Jadi… jawaban bio…_

_Len : Goceng satu nomor._

_Rin : Ih, gratisin lah, kan lu tinggal ngetikin jawabannya_

_Len : Males ngegratisin :3_

_Rin : Fine. . . Gue tanya tante Luka aja. . ._

_Len : Silahkan, paling lu ditolak mentah-mentah kayak tadi_

_Rin : I…Itu lu yang ditolak ya! Bukan gue! ==_

_Len : Hoho, gw yakin lu belum nyentuh buku Mat atopun IPS sama sekali :P_

_Rin : Sotoy lu, udah tau tadi :P_

_Len : Pas di sekolah?_

_Rin : Pinterr…_

_Len : Hmm… ada simdate yang bagus ga? :3_

_Rin : Jeh, tau-tau nanyain simdate… Hmm, apa ya… Lu cari aja di Neworlds…_

_Rin : Eh jangan deh, banyak hentai._

_Len : Wah parah lu_

_Rin : Ih apaan, belum gue mainin tau ==_

_Len : Boong nih_

_Rin : Kaga! _

_Len : Well okay… Off to Neworlds…_

_Rin : Dih, baru gw omongin banyak hentai_

_Len : Gw cma mau ngecek kok :3_

_Rin : Wah parah lu_

_Len : Plagiat._

_Rin : No comment._

_Len : Ah, udah gue mainin semu, authornya belum pada update nih_

_Rin : Pervert lu._

_Len : Lu juga pervert :3_

_Rin : …Btw, gausah sim date juga gapapa kan? Udah mainin Slenderman aja, keren tau_

_Len : Udah pernah_

_Rin : Terus?_

_Len : I have a good night sleep_

_Rin : ….Wow…_

_Len : Emang lu harus bilang 'wow' gitu?_

_Rin : Harus dong :3_

_Len : Hoho, oke, tq 'wow'nya… Udah gw cabut dulu_

_Rin : Kemana?_

_Len : Balik ke sekolah_

_Rin : Ngapain? ==_

_Len : Ada deh, well see you._

_Rin : c ya._

-End Chat-

"Hmm… okelah… Gue mending belajar IPS dulu…" pikir Rin, baru saja ia menyentuh buku IPSnya, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari luar,

"…..OOII… RIN!"

* * *

Yep, sampe situ dulu :3

Selamat menantikan Chap 2, ohohoho~


	2. Chapter 2

Haloh para pembaca sekalian~

Maaf buanget ane ga update selama berbulan-bulan OTL

Banyak tugas membanjiri :'3

Okeh! Berikut chapter dua!

* * *

"Hah?! Siapa?!" teriak Rin kaget, ia segera beranjak dari meja belajarnya untuk melihat ke luar jendela,

"Ugh, ternyata Len…" pikir Rin, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke meja belajarnya tanpa mempedulikan sahutan Len, beberapa saat kemudian Rin pun mendapat BBM :

_Len : Cih, gw diabaikan_

_Rin : Gw lagi males liat lu :U_

_Len : Ngeliat cowo guanteng gini kok males? _

_Rin : Typo kok jauh banget =w="_

_Len : Beheheheh~ Itu udah sebuah fakta~ :3_

_Rin : Fakta darimana coba? ==_

_Len : Buktinya selama bulan ini gw udah ditembak cewe 10 kali ;3_

_Rin : Terus kenapa lu ga mati mati? =v=_

_Len : Gadong~ Nyawa gw kan banyak ;p_

_Rin : Udah udah udah, katanya lu mau ke sekolah, gimana sih?_

_Len : Kan layaknya seorang pria yang baik, kalo ngelintasin rumah cewe harus diganggu dulu :3_

_Rin : Apapulaitu =3=_

_Len : Yaudah gw pergi dulu, cepet sono kelarin PR lu_

_Rin : Males desu _

_Len : Sok Jepang :p_

_Rin : Biarin =n=_

_Len : Wah batere gw lowbat_

_Rin : Derita lu, lagian lu males ngecharge_

_Len : Ngecharge pada hakikatnya menghamburkan listrik untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berguna_

_Rin : Lu terlalu jadul sih =^=_

_Len : Biasa, orang pinter ya gini :3_

_Rin : Sumpeh lu demen banget sama emot ":3" _

_Len : Kan unyu :3_

_Rin : Seunyu-unyunya sebuah emot, kalo orang yang make tuh emot jelek, emotnya jadi kaga unyu lagi _

_Len : Yap, emot 'sama dengan' mu itu benar-benar menggambarkan dirimu.. ==_

_Rin : Hus! =3= Udah deh, entar BB lu mati loh, udah pergi sono ke sekolah _

_Len : Gw udah jalan ke sekolah loh padahal :3_

_Rin : Wut?_

Rin segera beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan melihat ke luar jendela, dan benar saja, Len sudah tak terlihat lagi,

_Len : …Dan gw yakin lu langsung ngeliat ke luar jendela nyariin seorang pemuda ganteng_

_Rin : Kalo gw bilang ga gimana?_

_Len : Peduli amat, yang pasti sih lu ngelakuin itu_

_Rin : =A= …_

_Rin : Udah! Gw mau belajar =3=_

_Len : Oke oke, silahkan~ _

Setelah itu Rin segera mengunci BBnya dan kembali ke meja belajarnya, ia langsung membuka-buka buku cetak dan catatan IPSnya dan mulai mengerjakan bahan-bahan yang harus dipelajari untuk ulangan besok, yang berjumlah 65 nomor.

Layaknya seorang murid pemalas, Rin terbaring lesu di mejanya sambil bermain-main dengan halaman-halaman buku catatannya itu,

"Ahhh… Gue bosen…" keluh Rin, ia pun tiba-tiba teringat oleh perkataan Len kalau dia mau ke sekolah, maka ia pun memutuskan—

"YAP! Daripada gue bengong kayak orang gila disini, mending gue ngestalk si Len!" pikirnya bahagia, ia pun segera mengganti bajunya ke sesuatu yang lebih layak dipakai untuk jalan-jalan dan segera berjalan ke TKP, tak lupa mengupdate status BBnya, _"OTW Sekolah"._

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan + lari dikejar anjing sampe manjat tembok orang segala, sampailah juga ia di sekolah dengan ngos-ngosan,

"Yosh… Akhirnya… Setelah penderitaan gue… Sampe juga gue di sekolah…" gumamnya, ia lalu segera mengambil kamera _stalking_nya dan mulai berkeliling mencari Len,

"Mana sih tuh anak, batang hidungnya kaga keliatan daritadi," pikir Rin kesal, ia sudah mencara sampai ke belakang halaman, dan Len masih belum tertemukan—tentu saja Rin tidak mencari ke dalam sekolah karena pintunya sudah terkunci; atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikir.

Rin pun kembali lagi ke depan pintu masuk sekolah, karena kepasrahannya, ia membuka BBnya dengan niat mau nge-BM si Len tentang dimana keberadaannya. Selayaknya anak malas, ia bersender di pintu sekolah,

"BRAAAAKKK!" Rin terjatuh masuk ke dalam sekolah,

"Aduuuuuh _ni_ pintu kok kebuka sendiri sih?!" seru Rin kesal,

"Yaweslah, gapapa, yang penting _to_ sekarang gue _nyampe_ _dalem_ sekolah," kata Rin dengan logat Jawa, maklum, Rin kalo kejedok kadang-kadang jadi error sendiri.

Rin segera masuk menjelajahi sekolah mencari Len, di kelas, di teras, di toilet, di ruang audio visual, lantai satu, lantai dua, lantai tiga… Len tak terlihat dimana pun, tentu saja, karena ini sudah terlalu sore, murid-murid sudah tidak ada yang terlihat, ditambah lagi, karena ini hari Sabtu, ekstrakulikuler hanya diadakan pada pagi hari dan selesai pada siang hari.

"Kayaknya gue ditipu deh…" pikir Rin greget, lalu ia pun segera teringat oleh satu tempat lagi yang belum ia kunjungi,

"Jangan-jangan dia di atap… eh, tapi ga mungkin sih, tangga naik ke atapnya aja ditutup gini kok," pikir Rin sambil memperhatikan tangga naik ke atap sekolah itu yang tertutup oleh gerbang jadi-jadian berwarna hijau yang cetar membahana menusuk mata, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan,

"HOI! SIAPA DISITU?!"

"HEEEEH!" teriak Rin kaget, ia segera melemparkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara teriakan tersebut, dan dilihatnyalah… Pak Gaku… Guru yang paling ditakuti seluruh siswa setelah Ibu Mayu, Rin langsung panik dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rin langsung berlari masuk ke arah kelas 12 C yang tepat berada di sebelah tangga ke atap itu,

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" teriak Rin histeris sambil bersembunyi di sebuah lemari tempat menyimpan sapu dan pengki di kelas itu, Pak Gaku dengan sigap menyusul masuk ke ruang kelas itu,

"DIMANA KAMU HEH?! SINI BIAR SAYA MINUS NILAI MATEMATIKAMU!" teriak Pak Gaku kejam; yap, sebenarnya Pak Gaku hanya ditakuti karena suka me-minus nilai para murid, Rin hanya terduduk terdiam di dalam lemari takut ketahuan, dan entah kenapa, Pak Gaku segera membuka pintu lemari tempat Rin bersembunyi dan menyeret Rin keluar,

"Hueee… Maafkan saya, Pak…" kata Rin memelas,

"NGAPAIN KAMU DI SEKOLAH SORE BOLONG BEGINI, HAH?!" teriak Pak Gaku menggelegar,

"Eeeh… Anu, Pak… Buku catatan matematika saya ketinggalan, Pak… Karena saya sangat mencintai pelajaran mat, saya datang lagi ke sekolah untuk mengambilnya…" balas Rin beralasan tak masuk akal,

"Ya saya hargai perbuatanmu itu, tapi kenapa catatanmu bisa ketinggalan di sekolah?!" tanya Pak Gaku,

"Eh... Itu… Itu…" Rin tak bisa menjawab, Pak Gaku segera memelototi Rin,

"Oke, kamu saya maafkan… Siapa namamu?" tanya Pak Gaku lagi,

"Anu… Rin, Pak…" jawab Rin setengah lega,

"Hmm… Kagamine Rin?" tanya Pak Gaku lagi untuk memastikan,

"Iya, Pak!" sahut Rin semangat,

"Oke, nilaimu saya minus tiga, ya! Sekarang pulang sana, cepat!" perintah Pak Gaku, Rin langsung loyo, ia pun mengikuti Pak Gaku yang keluar dari kelas, namun Pak Gaku tiba-tiba saja terhenti oleh sesuatu,

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Rin bingung,

"Ini kenapa terkunci ini?" tanya Pak Gaku sambil menunjuk gerbang hijau yang menghalangi tangga ke atap itu,

"Hah? Mana saya tahu, Pak… Memang seharusnya tidak terkunci?" balas Rin,

"Perasaan tadi saya terakhir buka…" kata Pak Gaku sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya,

"He?" gumam Rin bingung,

"Wah! Benar tidak ada! Kamu coba cepat cari kunci gerbang ini di meja saya, cepat!" perintah Pak Gaku,

"O…Oke, Pak!" kata Rin sambil berlari menuju ruang guru di lantai dua.

Sesampainya Rin di ruang guru, ia langsung dengan sigap mendatangi meja pak Gaku dan mengobrak-abrik mejanya, ia pun menemukan serantaian kunci dan segera berlari hendak keluar dari ruang guru, namun ia diberhentikan oleh Bu Mayu,

"Eeeei~ Rin-san~" panggil Bu Mayu dengan suara imut beraura gelap seperti biasanya,

"E…E…Eh?" gumam Rin takut,

"Hnn~ Baru saja kamu menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini… Tapi menyapa saja belum, kok sudah mau pergi lagi?~" tanya Bu Mayu,

"I…Iya, Bu… Selamat sore… Lagi buru-buru… Hehe…" jawab Rin gugup,

"Ngg… Kamu mau apakan kunci itu?" tanya Bu Mayu lagi,

"Eh, ini, Bu… Tadi saya bertemu dengan Pak Gaku di lantai tiga, dan Pak Gaku menyuruh saya mengambilkan kunci gerbang ke atap…" jawab Rin,

"Ah~ Begitu rupanya~ Ya sudah, lain kali kalau bertemu guru harus menyapa, ya! Jangan sampai gunting kesayanganku melayang memotong rambutmu itu hingga gundul~" balas Bu Mayu dengan senyum manisnya,

"Iya… Bu…" jawab Rin sambil merinding memikirkan hal itu, setelah itu ia pun segera berlari menuju lantai tiga,

"Pak Gakuuuu! Ini kuncinya, Pak!" seru Rin,

"HEH! KECILKAN SUARAMU ITU!" teriak Pak Gaku,

"M-Maaf, Pak…" balas Rin lesu, ia lalu memberikan kunci atap itu ke Pak Gaku,

"Oke, sekarang coba kamu naik ke atas, ya! Dan lihat jika ada geng beranda—Kaito dkk di atas," perintah Pak Gaku,

"Lho, Bapak tidak ikut?" tanya Rin,

"Oh, tidak usah… Saya kurang suka dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi di atap…" jawab Pak Gaku,

"Lah, bisa gitu?" tanya Rin,

"Sudah, cepat kamu naik ke atas!" perintah Pak Gaku lagi,

"Siap, Pak!" sahut Rin, ia pun lalu membuka gerbang hijau tersebut dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju atap secara diam-diam, dan yang mengagetkannya; pintu atap terbuka lebar,

"Hah? Jangan-jangan ada orang disini…" pikir Rin gugup, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengintip masuk ke dalam atap,

"L-Len?!"


End file.
